Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170304020610
'Difference Between Disney Crossy Road & Disney Crossy Road SEA' Hey guys, it's been a huge lightning on the community, and we are just shaking at the news that we were just announced. Disney Crossy Road SEA (DCR SEA), an alternate version of Disney Crossy Road (DCR) was released in South Asian countries. But what at are the differences between those 2 games ? Hey guys, welcome back to a new blog ! '''We are here to determine the differences between DCR and DCR SEA, so let's get straight up to the facts community. As you know, Disney Crossy Road was released on the U.S App Store in March 2016. Later then, a game industry, GoGame decided to ally themselves with Disney, Hipster Whale, and Mighty Games to create an alternatve version of DCR only for South Asian countries, that they recently published in March 2017. Why ? The reason is simple. South Asian countries never had the chance of playing Disney Crossy Road as it wasn't released on their App Store. Reason why a new game was created, but is it really that different from DCR ? The answer is yes, it has numerous differences and some bigger than others. Let's get down to the facts. Introduction The famous introduction of DCR stays loyal and pretty much stays the same in DCR SEA. We see Mickey, we see Disney's logo, BUT...this time, we also see GoGame's logo. Let's take a look. GoGame's logo actually looks fabulous and I like it better with it. Gives a little bit of fresh to DCR SEA. Okey, you guys may think that this is ridiculous, but we are covering EVERYTHING, and I can assure no one wil miss a bit of it. (If you read the whole thing) Facebook Login and Daily Login Bonus After that, you get 100 coins, you unlock Mickey, and the beginning quite stays the same. However, upon death, you will be offered your free gift as always, and instead of having an ad watch, you will get that same yellow banner which will instead offer you to login into Facebook. Upon logging in, the Daily Login Bonus will appear. The 1st day gives you 50 pixels. You can also double that amount by watching an ad. Progressively, you will gain more pixels each time you log in with the 5th day giving you a free Prize Machine spin, equal to 100 coins, and on the 7th day, it is assumed you get 500 pixels. Isn't it really amazing ? I really wished DCR had this feature. It's one of my favourites. Daily Missions and Weekend Challenges Okey guys...this is actually getting interested. The game, believe it or not has absolutely NO daily missiosn playable, however, the characters are there and their unlock method is still, "Complete Daily Missions to unlock". The daily missions will probably be added in a later update, but at the moment, it is literally impossible to unlock them. As for the weekend challenges, only 1 is currently available and that is the Mickey Mouse and Friends (Steamboat Minnie and Father Time) one. I wonder why they didn't stick to our weekend challenges schedule but it is quite impressive and I hope that we will be able `to get a glimpse with this app of maybe upcoming weekend challenges for us. Also, while playing a weekend challenge, when you have full lives, it will be written "You have maxium lives" under the 5 lives icon. When you don't have full lives, it will be written "Next Life in: __ min with the __ for the number of minutes to wait. YES, EVERYTHING IS COVERED UP. Worlds and Characters Very important part, the worlds and the characters. Note that DCR SEA is still on the Moana Update', which is equal to our November Update. Any character or world that was added after that on DCR is not yet available on DCR SEA. This also means that The Incredibles, Mulan, and the Christmas Update are not in-game, and characters such as Mushu, Mrs. Incredible, Christmas Clawhauser, or even Jennie and Charlie are not yet in the game. As for the characters in DCR SEA, the counter only goes to 354 characters instead of 474, probably counting all the weekend challenges characters out, the bundle characters out, and maybe even the daily mission characters out. Now for the characters, '''there are absolutely NO NEW characters '''in the game. Characters that you saw on the promotional posters such as Corpse Mom, Corpse Dad, Scrooge McDuck, Gizmoduck, or even The Witch are NOT in DCR SEA. They are probably teasers for upcoming updates and I am pretty sure that we will get those characters before them. They are kind of their Turbo, Megabot, and Cheshire Cat when we had DCR in the beginning. Bundles And Prize Machines After announcing that there was no daily mission characters, note that the Ticket Machine was ALSO removed. Obviously, if they don't have weekend challenge characters or bundle characters, makes no sense to have a useless Ticket Machine. Their legendary character is Hamm, just like us so no change on that. The Tickets section in the Character selection menu is back on the right next to Wreck-It Ralph's world, probably because they are still on the Moana Update. However, they also have 2 new bundles, NO NEW CHARACTERS, check them out. As you can see, the Starter Pack bundle involves Ralph, Joy, Simba, Woody, Mowgli, Judy Hopps, and Alice Kingsleigh. In other words, lots of the worlds' main characters. However, more interesting, the other bundle involves Baby Dory and 300 coins ! Does that mean that Fluke and Baby Dory will not have their weekend challenge ? Afterall, it does seem weird that Baby Dory has its seperate bundle. I can also presume that they added her in a bundle because she is mandatory for the unlocking of Jennie and Charlie, which are not in the game, YET. Anyways, most of the times you die, it actually proposes to you to buy the bundle. Weekly Rankings '''Their 1st new feature in the game !!! WEEKLY RANKINGS !!!' What are they ? Weekly Rankings are leaderboards. For each world, it has a leaderboard. Every week, the leaderboards reset. Check it out: As you can see, the rankings have many prizes. The top prize even being 260 tickets and 500 coins !!! WE NEED THAT IN DCR !! This would be really helpful for the Ticket Machine. Each world has a different leaderboard, meaning one user can win (if he wins in all the wolds) 8500 coins and 4420 tickets per week !!! THIS IS CRAZY !!!!!!!!! I NEED THOSE !!!! Anyways guys, Weekly Ranking are a crazy feature and I love it ! Multiplayer Next feature, probably the biggest differerence between DCR and DCR SEA, the Multiplayer option has arrived !! 3 options. 6 persons in 1 room. Fun ! Quick Play - Sends you with an anonymous user around the world (probably in the South Asian countries) Join Room - If a friend of yours has created a room in (Create Room), he will have the code id, you just have to put in his code id and you will be in the same room Create Room - Create the room, give the code to other users, once they will have join you, you will be able to play Multiplayer together As you can see, the Daily Missions button has dissapeared and has been replaced with the Multiplayer button. The Ticket Machine button has dissapeared and has been replaced with the Weekly Rankings Button. You can see all the screenshots of what Multiplayer looks like, but DaMobile Mob's latest Multiplayer test video will probably give you an even better view on the new Multiplayer mode. Last Infos If you want to play this game, you are free to go if you live in a South Asian country. If not, you can still create an App Store account with Singapore's App Store to download the game. It took me 10 minutes to do so, very easy, it's free, go for it ! We also got more promotional posters and a NEW LOGO for the game, although our DCR logo is far more better than theirs. That's pretty much it, if I see anything new in the game, I will let you know right away. In the meantime, have fun guys !! Give us your thoughts on this brand new game. Do you want to see those differences or not ?